Wildest Dreams
by Winchester1383
Summary: Pietro meets a girl in a coffee shop. Based on the song 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift. Slight AU, takes place before during and after AOU


**I do not own anything relating to the Avengers except for a few T-shirts and I really don't own the song 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift**

 ** _Kràsa-Beauty_**

 _He said, "Let's get out of this town,_

 _Drive out in the city, away from the crowds"_

 _I thought heaven can't help me now_

 _Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

We had met a few weeks ago and I knew that by the roller coaster of emotions that I was feeling when I was with him that it wouldn't end well for me. Pietro Maximoff was different from the moment I met him, he drew me closer without intending to.

From the second I saw him I could tell he wasn't from my small hometown. He was standing in the middle of one of the small coffee shops just staring at the menu. His height and his hair was the first thing I noticed. He nearly towered over my five eight frame and he had silver blonde hair with dark roots. I stood beside him for a second and then looked up at his face. Dark stubble lined a strong jaw a goatee framing his mouth.

"Are you in line?" I asked him. He looked down at me with bright blue eyes and shook his head.

"No, please go ahead," he said studying me much like I had done to him. His voice made goose bumps cover my skin, I was a sucker for accents and his had me wanting to melt in a puddle. I smiled at him and then stepped up to the counter. While I was waiting on the barista he stepped closer to me.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what is good to eat here?" He spoke slowly as if he wasn't quite sure of his English. I pointed to the giant double chocolate chip muffin that was in the case.

"They have the best muffins in town here, since you aren't from here I'll let you slide for not knowing that," I told him winking. A huge smile spread over his face and a chuckle escaped him.

"Is it that obvious _Kràsa_?" He asked stepping closer to me. I nodded, dropping my eyes but peering up at him from under my lashes. We were sadly interrupted when the barista finally finished with her order. After I placed my order I sat at my favorite table and pulled out my note pad. I was only in my seat for a moment when a cup of coffee was placed in front of me. I looked up and saw the bright blue eyes locked on me.

"Your coffee, Miss Lily," he said grinning.

We sat together and talked for hours. He told me about his twin sister and his homeland of Sokovia and how he had only been in the States for a few days. We talked until the shop became to crowded about everything we could think of. We walked out of the shop and Pietro walked me home as we kept talking. He mentioned something about the lake that was about twenty miles from my house.

"I love the lake, I haven't been in forever though," I said sadly. Pietro's face lit up.

"Do you want to go now?" He asked hopeful. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me.

"Sure but we would have to take your car, mine is in the shop," I told him. Pietro laughed and pulled me closer and grabbed me and swung me up into his arms. "What are you doing?" He laughed again.

"Hush _Kràsa,_ close your eyes and don't scream," he said. As he finished speaking the wind started blowing extremely hard. I turned more into Pietro's chest so that my face was shielded. After a few seconds the wind suddenly died.

"We are here," he said. I turned and opened my eyes shocked and sure enough we were at the lake and the sun was getting low. I looked over at him and just stared in wonder. He grinned and pushed my hair back behind my ear, then told me about how he had been "enhanced". The sun was setting when he kissed me for the first time and I knew I was done for.

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins  
My one condition is_

We had been together for a couple of weeks now. Pietro would leave occasionally and go to the Avengers Tower in New York to check in with his sister. We went out often usually taking Pietro's new and extremely fast motorcycle. I was beginning to grow used to the stares I usually received when we were together. Pietro was the stranger in town, according to most he didn't belong here but then I started seeing him and there were always whispers following us unless we went to our spot on the lake.

Whenever Pietro had to go away I was always sad until we had out nightly phone call and it was like we were almost lovesick teenagers. Pietro said that his sister Wanda could barely stand to be around him when he was so happy and bubbly.

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah, wildest dreams, oh, ah_

 _I said, "No one has to know what we do,"  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound,  
Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_

Pietro started staying with me more and more, his things slowly moving into my house out of his apartment. We had been together for over two months when I decided that I was brave enough to take our relationship further. Pietro was the best lover I had ever had, he was beyond my wildest dreams and I was amazed that he chose me to be with out of all of the other girls that he could have chosen.

 _You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
Someday when you leave me  
I bet these memories  
Follow you around_

One night four months into our relationship Pietro came home and things were different. He mentioned something about a robot and an Ultron, whatever that was. He was frazzled and started picking at everything, how the house was to small and messy and how he could never find his things. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes as he packed a small bag. Pietro noticed my tears and threw his bag down and came to me.

"I am sorry my love, my _Kràsa_ , I am just on edge. The Avengers need me to go with them. But do not worry, I will return to you as soon as I can," he said as he brushed my tears away. I nodded and leaned closer to him. This crazy man, I couldn't help but love him so much it hurt. I followed him out to his bike that sat by the curb it had become our routine. He kissed me goodbye and then slid his helmet on and then he was gone.

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just pretend_

Eight months had gone by. I sat on the bench near our spot by the lake. Pietro had never come home from the mission, he had been killed saving one of the Avengers and a little boy. Sometimes I thought I saw him or heard him in our house or around the town. There were still whispers about him and I. I rested my hand on my very pregnant stomach rubbing where my unborn son had decided to kick. I found out I was pregnant the week after he left. Wanda, Pietro's sister, had told me about his death the day when they returned. She had left me her number and the number of any of the Avengers if I ever needed anything. She knew how important Pietro was to me but I never told her about her nephew. I felt a tear break free from my eyes and roll down my cheek.

"Come on little man, let's go home. One day I'll tell you about your daddy and how amazing he was."

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams._


End file.
